


You're a lot like me

by JenJo



Series: Clintasha Week 2016 part 2 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'St Elmo's fire'-inspired Clintasha words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a lot like me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Lyrics/Quotes.  
> This is the one that gave me problems last time. This time, much easier.  
> So while driving home this afternoon, I heard one of my favourite songs on the radio. And had a moment of inspiration.  
> I present: Jen uses ‘St Elmo’s Fire’ by Jon Parr as inspiration for some Clintasha.

_‘Growin’ up, you don’t see the writing on the wall_  
Passin’ by, movin’ straight ahead, you knew it all  
But maybe sometime if you feel the pain  
You’ll find you’re all alone, everything has changed  
Play the game, you know you can’t quit until it’s won  
Soldier on, only you can do what must be done’  
  
Natasha would remind herself, every time she looked in the mirror, ‘You are alone. Everything has changed.’ It was one of the few things which helped her feel (slightly) better in SHIELD. She wasn’t like the other agents.   
Her pain set her apart from those agents. They weren’t there because they had been the last one standing. They didn’t know what she had done.  
‘Only I can do what must be done,’ had been her mantra in the Red Room. It lay in stark contrast to what SHIELD stood for.  
~~~

_‘You know in some way you’re a lot like me_  
You’re just a prisoner and you’re tryin’ to break free’  


“I know what you’re going through.”  
“No you don’t. You are just like the other agents. Trying to get into my head.”  
Clint had shaken his head with a smile on his face. “Nah, I’m not. You’re a lot like me when I first came in here. Trying to break free, thinking that you’re a prisoner. But you’re not. If you want to walk away, they’ll let you.”  
Natasha had stared at him. “You are setting me up. I leave, you come after me.”  
“Promise I’m not trying to set you up. But stick around; I think you’ll like it.”  
~~~

_‘I can see the new horizon underneath the blazin’ sky_  
 _I’ll be where the eagle’s flying higher and higher_  
 _Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels_  
 _Take me where my future’s lyin’, St. Elmo’s fire’_  
  
“Why do you need a car Barton?” Natasha sighed, fighting her way through a warehouse of bad guys.  
“Getaway, duh,” Came Clint’s response through her earpiece. Natasha sighed again.  
“Why would we need a getaway car?”  
“Blazing sky.”  
“What?” Natasha looked up when the roof of the warehouse suddenly burst into flame. “Barton…”  
“What? I gave you plenty of warning.”  
“Two seconds isn’t plenty.”  
“Yeah it is. You’re just getting sloppy.”  
Natasha shook her head with a smile as she ran out of the warehouse.  
~~~

_‘Burning up, don’t know just how far that I can go_  
 _(Just how far I go)_  
 _Soon be home, only just a few miles down the road_  
 _I can make it, I know, I can_  
 _You broke the boy in me but you won’t break the man’_  
  
Clint didn’t tell people about his past. Why would he? No one cared then, they sure as hell don’t care now.  
What difference would it make if people knew he had the hearing beaten out of him as a kid?  
Everything Clint had been through had brought him to where he was today. An agent of SHIELD. A member of Strike Team Delta. A member of the Avengers. Partner to the Black Widow. Boyfriend of Natasha Romanoff.  
No one needed his background.  
~~~

_‘I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin’ sky  
I’ll be where the eagle’s flying higher and higher  
Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels  
Take me where my future’s lyin’, St. Elmo’s fire  
_ _I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea  
_ _I can feel St. Elmo’s fire burnin’ in me, burnin’ in me  
_ _Just once in his life a man has his time  
And my time is now, and I’m coming alive’_  
  
Most people would be happy if they made one major contribution to the world in their lifetime.  
Clint had done much more than one.  
As an Agent of SHIELD, he had been involved in countless operations which protected the world.  
He had met Natasha Romanoff, and began the greatest partnership either had ever known.  
As an Avenger, he saved the world every other Wednesday.  
Yes, Clint Barton was having the time of his life. And he wouldn’t change a thing.  
~~~  
 __  
‘I can hear the music playin’, I can see the banners fly  
Feel like you’re back again, and hope ridin’ high’  
  
“So why are there so many banners?” Clint had frowned as he stepped off the elevator, arm in arm with Natasha.  
”What’s with the music?” she had asked.  
Tony had appeared, spreading his arms wide. “Welcome back to our favourite spies.”  
”You missed us? We were gone a week.”  
”Yes, we missed you,” Tony nodded, lowering his arms. “You’re family. I hope you understand that.”  
Natasha had shared a look with Clint; the pair let go of each other, and walked over to Tony. They pressed a kiss to each of Tony’s cheeks.  
“Thank you Shellhead,” Natasha had smiled. Tony smiled back as he shook his head at the pair.  
“A family,” Clint had said to Natasha later that night, laying in bed, head on her lap as she read a book.  
Natasha had hummed in response. “Who would have thought it?”  
“Not me,” Clint had mumbled as he fell asleep.  
~~~

_Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels_  
_Take me where the future’s lyin’, St. Elmo’s fire_  
_I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin’ sky_  
_I’ll be where the eagle’s flying higher and higher_  
_Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels_  
_Take me where the future’s lyin’, St. Elmo’s fire_  
_I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea_  
_I can feel St. Elmo’s fire burnin’ in me_  
_Burnin’, burnin’ in me, I can feel it burnin’  
_ _Ooh, burnin’ inside of me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
